Roy (MySims Islanders DS)
Roy appears in the DS version of MySims Islanders. He is a technology genius who lives in the Apartments on Sims Island. Interests and Traits Profile Roy is a quiet and polite young man who is a genius when it comes to technology. He knows literally everything about it – so if you’ve got any questions just ask him! He has been living on Sims Island for two years now but he dreams of moving out of the Apartments and setting up a store, only problem is he doesn’t know what to sell! Tasks Task 1 – From Screen to Page Requirements: Build a Bookcase with 10 Tim Doll, 2 Happy and 10 Gold. Introduction: I’ve been talking to Ellen lots, and she’s got me into this new series of books called The Uncharted Isles. It’s by this guy called V. Skullfinder – they’re a great read! However, I’ve not got anywhere to store them, could you make be a bookcase please? Hint: It seems weird, but I heard you find Tim Dolls in the ground?! Completion: Oh that’s perfect – thanks name! Reward: Bookcase Blueprint Task 2 – Ring-Ring? Requirements: Search the furniture in Roy’s Apartment for his phone. Introduction: Oh name, I’m having a mare! I’m in a rush to get to my tennis lesson and I can’t find my phone anywhere – would you mind helping me try and find it? It should be round here somewhere... Hint: Just go up and investigate different bits of furniture to see if it’s there. Completion: Oh you found it! Thank you name – I was panicking so much! Reward: Roy’s Outfit Task 3 – Someone Woke Up On The Wrong Side Of The Bed Today... Requirements: Build a Bed with 5 Spring, 20 Cube Puzzle and 4 Gannet Introduction: Morning name. I had such a bad night’s sleep last night, my bed is really old and uncomfortable. I don’t suppose there’s anything you can do with that is there? Hint: You’ll have to take a trip to the mountain for this one! Completion: Woah – this is so comfy! Thanks so much bud! Reward: Bed Blueprint Dialogue Introduction to Player *Oh hey, the name’s Roy! Before you start doing Tasks for Roy *Buddy keeps these Apartments really nice – and the service is always excellent! *I’d love to run a shop at some point in my life, I just don’t know what I’d sell yet? *Have you ever had lessons with Victoria? She’s a great coach for such a young girl! After all Tasks have been completed for Roy *Thanks for all your help about this place name! *Anytime you got a tech problem, come see me. It’s honestly the least I could do! *I’m just off to my tennis lesson, mustn’t forget my phone this time! *I don't have any more tasks for you, but I'm sure if you ask of Sim with uncompleted tasks, they might have something for you to do. During Delivery *I literally never go over there as there’s not much reason to ahaha it does seem gloomy over there though... }} Category:Character Tabs Category:MySims Islanders Characters Category:Potterfan1997's stuff